8e cérémonie des Oscars
La 8e cérémonie des Oscars du cinéma s'est déroulée le 5 mars 1936. Meilleur film Les Révoltés du Bounty (MGM) *Broadway Melody 1936 (MGM) *Capitaine Blood (Warner Bros.) *Le Danseur du dessus (RKO Pictures) *David Copperfield (MGM) *Désirs secrets (RKO Pictures) *L'Extravagant Mr Ruggles (Paramount Pictures) *La Fugue de Mariette (MGM) *Les Misérables (20th Century Fox/United Artists) *Le Mouchard (RKO Pictures) *Le Songe d'une nuit d'été (Warner Bros.) *Les Trois Lanciers du Bengale (Paramount Pictures) Meilleur réalisateur John Ford pour Le Mouchard *Michael Curtiz pour Capitaine Blood *Frank Lloyd pour Les Révoltés du Bounty *Henry Hathaway pour Les Trois Lanciers du Bengale Meilleur acteur Victor McLaglen dans Le Mouchard *Clark Gable dans Les Révoltés du Bounty *Charles Laughton dans Les Révoltés du Bounty *Franchot Tone dans Les Révoltés du Bounty *Paul Muni dans Furie noire Meilleure actrice Bette Davis dans L’Intruse *Elisabeth Bergner dans Escape Me Never *Claudette Colbert dans Mondes privés *Katharine Hepburn dans Désirs secrets *Miriam Hopkins dans Becky Sharp *Merle Oberon dans L’Ange des ténèbres Meilleure histoire originale Le Goujat – Ben Hecht et Charles MacArthur *Broadway Melody 1936 – Moss Hart *Le Gai Mensonge – Stephen Avery et Don Hartman Meilleur scénario adapté Le Mouchard – Dudley Nichols *Les Trois Lanciers du Bengale – Grover Jones et William Slavens McNutt *Les Révoltés du Bounty – Talbot Jennings, Waldemar Young, Achmed Abdullah, John L. Balderston, Jules Furthman et Carey Wilson *Capitaine Blood – Casey Robinson Meilleur court-métrage de fiction - Comédie How to Sleep (MGM) *Oh, My Nerves (Columbia Pictures) *Tit for Tat (MGM) Meilleur court-métrage de fiction - Nouveauté Wings Over Mt. Everest *Audioscopiks (MGM) *Camerathrills (Universal Pictures) Meilleur court métrage d'animation Trois petits orphelins (United Artists/Walt Disney Pictures) *The Calico Dragon (MGM) *Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ? (United Artists/Walt Disney Pictures) Meilleure musique du film Le Mouchard (RKO Radio Studio Music Department) *Capitaine Blood (Warner Bros.-First National Studio Music Department) *Les Révoltés du Bounty (MGM Studio Music Department) *Peter Ibbetson (Paramount Studio Music Department) Meilleure chanson originale "Lullaby of Broadway" dans Palace hôtel – Musique : Harry Warren ; Paroles : Al Dubin *"Lovely to Look" at dans Roberta – Musique : Jerome Kern ; paroles : Dorothy Fields et Jimmy McHugh *"Cheek to Cheek" dans Le Danseur du dessus – Paroles et musique : Irving Berlin Meilleurs décors L’Ange des ténèbres – Richard Day *Les Trois Lanciers du Bengale – Hans Dreier et Roland Anderson *Le Danseur du dessus – Carroll Clark et Van Nest Polglase Meilleure photographie Le Songe d'une nuit d'été – Hal Mohr *La Ville sans loi – Ray June *Les Croisades – Victor Milner *Les Misérables – Gregg Toland Meilleur mixage de son La Fugue de Mariette – Douglas Shearer *$1,000 a Minute – Republic Studio Sound Department *La Fiancée de Frankenstein – Gilbert Kurland *Capitaine Blood – Nathan Levinson *L'Ange des ténèbres – Thomas T. Moulton *Griseries – Carl Dreher *Les Trois Lanciers du Bengale – Franklin B. Hansen *Aimez-moi toujours – John Livadary *Thanks a Million – E. H. Hansen Meilleur montage Le Songe d'une nuit d'été – Ralph Dawson *David Copperfield – Robert J. Kern *Le Mouchard – George Hively *Les Misérables – Barbara McLean *Les Trois Lanciers du Bengale – Ellsworth Hoagland *Les Révoltés du Bounty – Margaret Booth Meilleur assistant réalisateur Clem Beauchamp et Paul Wing – Les Trois Lanciers du Bengale *Joseph Newman – David Copperfield *Eric G. Stacey – Les Misérables Meilleure chorégraphie Dave Gould pour « I've Got a Feeling You're Fooling » – Broadway Melody 1936 et « Straw Hat » – Folies-Bergère *Busby Berkeley pour « Lullaby of Broadway » et « Words Are in My Heart » – Palace Hôtel *Bobby Connolly pour « Playboy from Paree » – Hôtesse de Broadway et « Latin from Manhattan » – Entrez dans la danse *Sammy Lee pour « Lovely Lady » et « Too Good to Be True » – Le Roi du music-hall *Hermes Pan pour « Top Hat » – Le Danseur du dessus *LeRoy Prinz pour « Viennese Waltz » – Sa Majesté s'amuse et « Elephant Number », « It's the Animal in Me » – Symphonie burlesque *B. Zemach pour « Hall of Kings » – La Source de feu Catégorie:Oscars du cinéma par année Catégorie:Récompense de cinéma en 1936 Catégorie:Cinéma en 1936 Catégorie:Cinéma américain en 1936